The overall mission of the Statistical Core is to provide support in the areas of study design, sample size estimation/statistical power analysis, statistical methodology and database management for the projects in the COBRE. The development and implementation of services through the Statistical Core is key to the overall success of the Center. The Statistical Core has a crucial role in not only providing statistical services but in contributing to the mentoring process for the junior Principal Investigators (JPIs) in developing their understanding of the importance of study design and data analysis. The Statistical Core will provide the COBRE PIs and members of the Center with: 1. Consultation on study design, sample size estimation, statistical analysis plan, and research proposal. 2. Development and management of database management system and quality control procedures. 3. Statistical analysis of study data, presentation and interpretation of results. 4. Educational services to support investigator development in study design and analysis. 5. Enhancement of statistical core services to bring state of the art capabilities to the COBRE. The Statistical Core will support research efforts for all COBRE projects. Secure web-based data entry interfaces will allow chair-side data entry from a laptop computer using SAS IntrNet (R) software. The core will work closely with investigators to ensure timely, accurate, and efficient collection and analysis of study data. In addition to managing the collection and storage of study data, the core will be responsible for data analysis, interpretation and presentation of study results. The core will also assist the data monitoring committees by preparing reports, summaries and analyses for review at meetings and interim analyses.